Peter Pan et le trésor de Wendy
by Frenchwendy
Summary: La vie est une aventure excitante, il est vrai. Mais Wendy combattait les tumultes de l’existence seule à présent. Depuis déjà trois ans.C’était comme si le capitaine crochet était revenu afin de lacérer son pauvre cœur...


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.M. Barrie

Bonjour à tous le monde !!! Cette histoire est en quelque sorte une suite possible au film "Peter Pan" qui a été réalisé en 2003 et basée à partir du roman ( ou de la pièce de théâtre) du même nom de James Matthew Barrie ( mon idole !!!). Ce n'est que le début de la fanfiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !!!

La vie est une aventure excitante, il est vrai. Mais Wendy combattait les tumultes de l'existence seule à présent. Depuis déjà trois ans. C'était comme si le capitaine crochet était revenu afin de lacérer son pauvre cœur et que cette fois-ci, Peter Pan ne viendrait pas terrasser le méchant capitaine d'équipage. Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, La tante Mélicent était bien sûr venue pour accroitre sa douleur : de même qu'il en était convenu, Wendy, étant en voie de se transformer en une femme, avait une nouvelle chambre pour elle seule. Plus d'histoires. Pas l'ombre d'un Peter pan. Forcée à grandir, La jeune fille dépérissait à vue d'œil. De ce fait, sa tante la conviait tous les après-midi, à prendre le thé avec des dames « de bonnes compagnies » d'après elle, à faire quelques exercices pour travailler ses manières ainsi que sa posture comme par exemple, se déplacer avec un étalage de livres sur la tête :

« Tenez-vous plus droite Wendy !» avait-elle répété pour la unième fois, La jeune fille ayant à nouveau fait dégringoler les deux livres qu'on lui avait placés sur la tête. Elle vît alors un ouvrage qu'il l'intrigua tous particulièrement, l'île au trésor. Les merveilleux nuages roses tels de la barbe à papa, les indiens et leur totem, les pirates comme James Crochet – elle entendait de nouveau le son de son magnifique clavecin mais voyait aussi ses yeux injectés de sang-, puis Peter P… Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ses beaux yeux bleus lui étaient à nouveau revenu à l'esprit.

« Jeune fille, sortez de vos rêveries. Je veux que vous soyez absolument parfaite pour le bal qui aura lieu demain. Notre premier bal ensemble !!! Comme je suis heureuse !!! » Wendy n'éprouvait aucun envie de se rendre à ce bal. C'est bien clair : elle n'y songeait même pas.

« Mon enfant, vous avez la mine déconfite ! N'êtes-vous pas heureuse d'assister à cela ? » Avant que la jeune fille n'ai pût répondre quoi que ce soit, Flocon, qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil du salon, étouffa un lamentable rôt. Ce qui expliqua nettement ses sentiments à l'égard de ce rendez-vous visant à exhiber la jeune fille devant de potentiels maris. Ce garçon était maintenant le fils de tante Mélicent, mais bien sûr celle-ci n'avait pas changé ses mauvaises habitudes en particulier celle de vouloir contrôler la vie de famille des Darling. En dépit de tous les efforts de celle qui était à ce jour sa mère adoptive, Flocon n'avait pas non plus perdu ses beaux vieilles habitudes d'enfants perdus : faire ce que bon lui semble.

« Flocon, pourrais-tu, pour l'amour du ciel, avoir un comportement décent une bonne fois pour toute ? » lui reprocha sa pauvre mère dépitée par les agissements de son fils adoptif.

« Mais mère, je souhaitais seulement vous montrer que…le repas était délicieux» ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge ! » hurla t-elle.

Pendant la vive déclaration de sa tante sur « l'art de bien se tenir en société », Wendy s'était discrètement éclipsée vers ce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre à présent puis elle rebroussa chemin : « je haïs cet endroit, cela me montre encore une fois à quel point on m'oblige à grandir ». Rien que par cet acte, la jeune fille ne se reconnaissait plus : N'était-elle pas partie du pays de l'imaginaire pour grandir, ce que Peter Pan refusait catégoriquement ? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, un endroit confortable et isolé où elle pourrait passer du temps à lire son livre « L'île au trésor » et ainsi, s'échapper de ce monde d'adultes. Le placard à balais. C'était une idée saugrenue mais la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Durant près de trois heures, la famille entière était à sa recherche, fouillant la maison de font en comble. Jusqu'à ce que Nana passe son museau à travers la porte du placard pour venir la rejoindre, sa queue n'étant pas d'une discrétion infaillible, Tous le monde fût prévenu de l'endroit où se cachait la jeune fille. Au repas, Elle touillait la soupe que sa mère avait préparée en pensant à une seule chose : trouver un moyen pour revoir Peter. Malgré ses promesses, il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis l'arrivée des enfants perdus à Londres. Soudain, elle se souvînt d'une phrase qu'on lui avait dite au pays de l'imaginaire : Si nous souhaitons quelque chose de manière très forte en comprenant nos intentions, notre vœu peut alors se réaliser.


End file.
